


The Prince's Knight

by MimmyWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deceit's name is Damien, Dragons, Farmboy Deceit, M/M, Mild Gore, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimmyWrites/pseuds/MimmyWrites
Summary: AU: Human/Fantasy/MedievalDescription: Damien (18) is a peasant who happens to be prince Roman’s (20) best friend. He’s really great at sword fighting, having done it with Roman for years. So, when there’s a threat in the small village they live in, he’s chosen to be the leader of the party.TW: Blood, violence
Relationships: Roman Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	The Prince's Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinx72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinx72/gifts).



> Note: I have no idea how people talked in the middle ages, so don’t hate me
> 
> Deceit's name is Damien
> 
> Gift for djpurple3 :)

“Come now, Damien, stop being so good with a sword, you are a peasant,” Prince Roman said, looking at his best friend. The sound of swords clashing echoed in the town square, where people went to watch duels on a daily basis. They were never dueled with bad blood, but people often got hurt and even died sometimes.

On weekends, the Prince always went there to duel with his best friend. A nobody, you could say, but when he picked up the sword, he was just like an army soldier. He was focused even in the tiniest details, prepared to strike.

The farm boy’s dirty blond curls stuck to his forehead as they’d been dueling for hours on end, both of them exhausted but refusing to let the other win. The prince panted softly but kept his guard up. He was not going to let Damien win… not again, at least.

“Aw, what’s the matter, Your Highness? Concerned that I’m better than you once more?” Damien smirked, raising an eyebrow and striking again, only for his sword to be stopped by Roman. Damien swiftly moved to the side, twirling his sword and stopping before it did any damage to the prince. “I win,” he said. “Sorry, Your Highness, but I don’t think Sir… whatever is a good sword fight trainer.” He smiled innocently.

Roman glared at him and pouted. “Well, who is your trainer? Oh, that’s right. You don’t have one,” he mocked. Damien rolled his eyes and let Roman talk. It was always the same thing. He was used to Roman being a bad loser and even worse winner… not that he ever won anyway. “At least I have someone to teach me. You do not-”

“Your Highness, you are just making a fool of yourself, I recommend you shut up,” he said, looking at him with a small smirk. Roman gasped offended. “I am quite sure that if I had a trainer, I would’ve killed you long ago,” he said.

Roman glared at him and took a step forward. “Oh yeah? Well, I let-”

Suddenly, screams were heard and they both looked around. Damien frowned as he saw a dragon flying above them. “Roman, down!” he shouted over the screams. He wrapped his arm around Roman's waist, pushing him to the ground and getting over him for better protection as the dragon flew over their heads at a dangerously low height.

When the dragon had passed, Damien stood up, looking around to make sure it was safe before holding his hand out for the prince. "Are you alright, Your Highness?" he asked as Roman got up. He dusted off his clothes and nodded. "You should get to the castle. You need to be safe,” he said.

"Damien, that was a dragon! No dragon has been seen in hundreds of years, I am not going to run away,” the prince argued. “I’m going to fight,” he said.

“No, the only thing you’re going to fight is that fire inside. Everyone here needs you safe,” Damien said. “You are their leader. If something happens to you, who’s going to help them through this and any future threats?” he asked, hoping that would bring some sense to Roman’s brain.

But Roman gave him an answer. And it wasn’t the one he expected. “You.” Damien froze. “You are the best sword fighter I know. If something were to happen to me, you would be their leader. I don’t doubt it.” A light pink dusted Damien’s cheeks and he rolled his eyes.

“I appreciate the sentiment, Your Highness. But their leader has to be someone like you. Royalty. Not a nobody,” he said. “And you know I’m right.” Roman thought for a moment and his face lit up. “You are not making me an army soldier of high rank. I’m not interested in that. I’m a farm boy and that’s where I belong,” he said, chuckling at the prince’s pout. “I’m happy with who and what I am. I have my family, I have my friends, I have my best friend who just so happens to be the prince… I have everything that I need.” He smiled. “Now, go. Go be safe, okay?” he said softly.

Roman sighed and nodded. “Alright, but promise me you will be safe, too,” he said, brushing Damien’s hair aside. Damien blushed lightly and nodded. “Okay. Stay home… unless the dragon lights it up on fire… in that case, get out.” He chuckled. Damien nodded and rolled his eyes.

“Will do. Don’t worry about me, Your Highness,” he said, bowing and turning to walk back home.

Roman grabbed his wrist to stop him, making him turn. “It wouldn’t be right to leave such an extraordinary swordfighter alone in a situation like this one,” he said. “It’s dangerous with a dragon flying around.” Damien raised a questioning eyebrow. “Allow me to give you a ride. My horse already knows and likes you.”

“That would leave you exposed for much longer. I cannot allow that to happen. I will walk home and I will be safe. I hope you do the same,” Damien said, but upon seeing Roman’s expression, he sighed. “Alright, if you insist…” He trailed off. Roman grinned and pulled him by his wrist towards his white horse.

Damien bit his lip and blushed lightly, thinking back to the time they first met.

_“Prince Roman, don’t get too far, it’s dangerous!” one of Roman’s guards said. He wasn’t much older than the prince, but he was really good at his job._

_An eight-year-old, overexcited Roman giggled, making his horse run faster, almost gallop around the village. It was much smaller back then. There was about half of the current population and the farms were almost isolated._

_The prince didn’t listen… or he just ignored it. He was the prince. The only people who could tell him what to do were his parents. He was living a dream. Who wouldn’t want to be him? A prince who’d grow up to be a wonderful and flawless king, married and with kids to continue with his lineage. He would marry a princess and rule over two kingdoms._

_He approached a farm, where a younger kid was learning how to care for a calf with his father. The kid looked at his father as he was given some grain to feed the calf. The kid smiled happily and began feeding the calf._

_“Look! It’s eating!” He was beaming. He’d never been so happy before. It could seem stupid to others. But that six-year-old had everything he could have ever dreamed of._

_They both heard a scream and frowned. “Damien, stay here.” His father told him. The kid frowned and his father left to see what had happened. He wasn’t going to stay there! What if it was dangerous?! He looked at the calf and ran after his father._

_There was a kid near their farm, dressed in clothes Damien had never seen before. His hair was brushed back and somehow stayed in place. He looked slightly older, but not much. He looked up, clearly scared when Damien’s father approached him, moving back and hissing in pain._

_Damien called after his father, who stopped as he saw the kid frightened. “Hello,” he said, walking over to him carefully. “Are you alright?” His voice was soft and soothing. He sat on the floor to show that he wasn’t going to harm him. “My name is Damien,” he said with a small smile._

_“Roman…” he answered shakily. The prince held his elbow in his hand, tears prickling in his eyes._

_“What happened?” Damien asked softly, moving a bit closer. The prince’s lip quivered and he started crying. “No, don’t cry,” he said, turning to his father not knowing what to do._

_Damien’s father walked over to them. “May I see your elbow, Your Highness?” he asked, bowing a bit. Roman looked up at him and nodded, a quiet whimper escaping his throat. He checked his elbow and gave him a small, reassuring smile. “It’s not bad, it’s just a scratch,” he said. The prince sniffled and nodded._

_Damien gave him a small smile, not understanding that Roman was the prince. “Are you lost?” he asked tilting his head. Roman shook his head, but his eyes said otherwise… not that Damien could tell._

_A horse approached them, Roman’s guard, riding it. “Prince Roman! Are you injured?” Damien looked at his father confused, wondering why he’d called that child ‘Prince Roman’._

The horse eventually came to a stop when they reached Damien’s farm. “Thank you, Roman. You really didn’t have to do this.” Damien said as he got off the horse, looking up at him. “I could’ve walked all the way here. It’s not that far,” he said.

Roman shook his head. “That’s ridiculous. I can’t leave you out here in danger.” He smiled. “It was my pleasure, Damien. I hope to see you soon,” he said. Damien nodded and gave him a small bow before entering the farm. A light blush tinted Roman’s cheeks and he rode back to the castle, hoping Damien would be safe.

On the next day, a loud knock on the door woke Damien up. The eighteen-year-old frowned. His father was ill and unable to move, so he had to get out of bed and open the door despite the cold weather outside. There were two men at the door, both royal guards. His chest immediately tightened. Roman made it back… right?

“Damien Sanders?” One of the men asked. Damien nodded, clear concern in his eyes. “I am going to have to ask you to follow us. Please take your sword. That is all you will need.” The farmboy blinked and grabbed his sword, following them quietly for a moment until he closed the fence door.

He bit his lip. “Excuse me… can I ask what is going on? Where are you taking me?” he asked, stopping. “Is prince Roman alright?” He couldn’t help but ask about Roman. For all he knew, if something had happened to him, he was the last person to see him.

The guard who had spoken before nodded. “He is. Prince Roman was the one to send us here to find you,” he explained. “He mentioned you were an extraordinary swordfighter and he said you could lead our army to find the dragon and kill it.” Damien blinked and frowned.

“What? Me? But I’m not a soldier. I just know how to fight another person, not a dragon,” he said. “Why me?” He looked up and saw Roman’s horse approaching. “Roman? Why didn’t you ask me first?” he asked, walking over to him.

Roman looked down at him. “There wasn’t time. Five houses have been burnt down,” he said. “You have to do this, Damien. I don’t know anyone else who can fight a dragon.” His voice was almost demanding as he spoke, which made Damien frown. “The kingdom needs you. I need you.”

“Roman… I can’t fight a dragon. I have only ever fought you. And it’s just for fun. I am not in the army. I am just a farmboy who happens to be decent with a sword.” Damien said. Roman looked at the guards, his expression stone-cold, and gave them a little nod. They got on their horses and left.

Roman sighed and got off the horse, walking to Damien, who crossed his arms. “Damien. Please. You are an exceptional fighter. If I know someone who can do it, that’s you.” Damien looked down. “Please… everyone needs you.” He pulled him into a hug.

Damien was shocked, but he hugged back anyway. “I’m scared…” His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. He felt like he had no reason to be scared. He knew Roman trusted him more than anyone else, that was why he had asked him to do it, but he was still terrified.

“I know. Honestly, I am too,” he said softly before breaking the hug. “Come with me to the castle and I’ll get you everything you need before you go.” He gave him a small smile. Damien bit his lip and nodded.

Roman got on the horse and helped Damien get on behind him, riding back to the castle. Damien held onto the prince. Neither of them said a word. Both of them completely terrified of what could happen.

They got to the castle and Roman lead the other to his room so they could talk alone for a bit.

Roman closed the door behind them. “Damien…” he said quietly. Damien looked at him and hummed in response. “I… there’s something I want to tell you before you go.” He smiled lightly.

Damien blinked and Roman gestured for him to sit on the bed. He hesitantly sat down and looked up at the prince. “What is it?” He tilted his head, slightly anxious about being with Roman in his room. He let out a small laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that.” He said with a small chuckle to try to ease the tension.

Roman frowned. He couldn’t tell him. Not then. Not yet. “It’ll be alright. You are going to slay that dragon and come back. As the prince, I forbid you to die or get hurt,” he said, Damien rolled his eyes. “I’m serious. Don’t let that monster hurt you.” He walked to him.

“I can’t promise you that, Your Highness. But I can try…” His voice grew quieter and he looked down. Roman frowned and sat next to him. “I’m terrified, Roman… what if I don’t make it?” he asked shakily, looking at him, clearly frightened.

Roman pulled him in a hug. “Don’t worry, okay? Everything will be alright,” he said with a small smile. He pulled back and looked at him. “You will be safe. I’m sending an entire army with you. Our best soldiers will be there. They will keep you safe,” he said.

The door opened and they both looked up. “It’s time to go.” It was the head of the army. Damien looked at Roman and stood up, walking over.

“Wait,” Roman called, grabbing Damien’s wrist. “Take my armor. I’m certain it will look good on you,” he said, handing him his armor. “They will help you put it on. But I must stay here. Good luck out there, Damien.”

“Thank you, Your Highness.” Damien smiled and bowed. “It will be needed.” And with that, he was gone, leaving Roman alone, bottling up his feelings once again.

Damien managed to put on the armor and got on a horse. “Sir, Prince Roman said to follow your every instruction.” The army’s highest rank soldier said. “Where do we go to?” he asked.

Damien’s brain froze. He said to do what? He wasn’t aware of that! “Where was the dragon last seen? And where was it headed to?” he asked, trying to sound as confident as possible. He made the horse move so he was looking at everyone else, quickly gaining confidence.

The man spoke again. “Heading to the western mountains. It was two hours ago,” he said. Damien listened quietly and gave them a little nod before riding that way to kill the dragon, leading all the soldiers to either death or glory.

The 200 soldiers followed Damien. The farmboy wasn’t sure if what he felt was courage or pure and utter terror to the point he didn’t feel it anymore. Why didn’t Roman tell him before just forcing him to do it?

Damien made the horse slow down after about two hours of getting nothing. There were burned trees near a cave. The biggest cave Damien had ever seen. He looked back at the soldiers behind him. “It’s here,” he said before a flare came out of the cave, almost striking Damien.

All the soldiers unsheathed their swords. Some of them getting off their horses. Some of them attacking from their horse.

A war broke out between the soldiers and the dragon, which came out of the cave, breathing out fire. The men were driven by panic, their moves messy. None of them listening to Damien. That wasn’t good.

Most of the horses ran away once the dragon started attacking and chaos began.

Damien got off the horse, letting it escape so it wouldn’t get injured or killed. He unsheathed his own sword, seeing how the dragon managed to kill dozens of soldiers in one flare. He was petrified, but he had to fight. For the kingdom. For the people. For Roman. The dragon took flight and the archers that were still alive began shooting arrows at it. 

The dragon barely flinched, which made Damien’s panic even worse. But he didn’t let it show. He moved forward, closer to the beast. The closer he got, the less he could feel the fear. He took a deep breath. That was just any normal fight. He even had more space to cut. And he didn’t have to hold back. That wasn’t his best friend. That wasn’t the prince. It was a monster that could hurt Roman. And he was going to kill it. Come what may.

He wanted Roman to be safe. That was the moment his feelings clicked together. He was in love with Roman and he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt him. He bit his lip and twirled his sword before charging over to the dragon.

He, somehow, managed to make a deep wound on its throat. But it wasn’t deep enough… he realized that a second too late. When a flare hit him. He tried to hold on, but he fell. He wasn’t going to let Roman get hurt. He couldn’t give up.

When the dragon turned to roast someone else, Damien looked up, his left eye was fucked up, but he managed to get on the dragon’s back, stabbing it between the wings. The dragon screeched and shook, tossing Damien against the rough mountain wall.

Roman’s face lit up as he saw some army horses return to the castle. He stood up and ran to the door, tripping a couple of times and almost falling down the stairs. He was so happy and he needed to see Damien. He rushed outside and stopped in his tracks, looking for Damien.

But he wasn’t there.

“Wh- where’s Damien?” he asked shakily as one of the soldiers walked to him. “Where is he?”

The soldier gave him a sad look. “I’m sorry, Your Highness. The entire mission was almost suicidal. Only we survived…” The soldier kept talking, explaining how the mission went, but Roman couldn’t hear him. He could only hear Damien’s words.

_“I’m terrified, Roman… What if I don’t make it?”_

Roman shook his head. No. He couldn’t be dead. Damien wasn’t dead.

Before anyone could stop him, he ran to the horse stable and untied his horse, galloping to where the battle had taken place. He needed to find Damien. He needed to make sure that they were wrong. That he was alive.

After what felt like a lifetime of riding, he got near where the dragon was last seen. There were over a hundred bodies scattered on the burned ground. Some trees were on fire. But, honestly? He didn’t care about that. He just wanted to find him.

And he found him.

He was on the floor, with burns on his skin, a deep burn on his face, over his eye, and blood everywhere. And his sword wasn’t there.

Roman jumped off the horse and rushed next to him, falling on his knees and moving him a bit. His chest rose and fell almost imperceptibly, but Roman noticed it right away. He was alive. His Damien was alive and he wanted to keep it that way.

The prince brushed Damien’s hair aside and picked him up to take him away from that damned place. He walked to the horse and got him on before getting on himself and holding Damien securely, galloping back to the castle. If there was a safe place for Damien to heal, that was the castle.

He got back in an impressive amount of time. He reached the gates and a servant rushed to them as he saw them arrive. “He’s alive. Take him to my bedchambers and get a doctor,” Roman quickly said, giving Damien’s limp body to him and going to the horse stable again to leave his horse there.

After leaving the horse back in the stables, Roman rushed inside the castle, going to his room only to be stopped by the same servant who’d taken Damien inside. “Your Highness,” he called. Roman almost fell as he stopped running. He turned to him, trying not to look irritated. “The doctor is on his way, but he said to let him rest alone until he arrives,” he said.

Roman raised an eyebrow, walking to him. “Let him rest… alone?” he asked, a hint of sarcasm and disbelief in his tone. “Does he not know what his condition is?” The servant nodded, looking up at him, clearly intimidated. “He is not ill. He is dying. I am not going to leave my best friend alone at a time like this. And if he’s meant to die… as much as it will hurt, so be it. But I am going to be there with him until the very end. I sent him out there. I promised him he would be safe. If this happened, it’s my fault and I am going to stick around until he either heals or dies.” The more he thought of Damien dying, the more his heart shattered into a million pieces, beyond repair.

When the servant didn’t dare to say anything else, Roman left to his room. As he opened the door, he hoped to see Damien’s gorgeous and peculiar eyes looking back at him. But that didn’t happen.

Damien was laying on the bed, unconscious and bloody. Burns all over his body. Roman let out a shaky breath and closed the door before tears began running down his face. He had sent Damien there… He was the reason why Damien, his best friend, the one he loved, was in that state. He slowly and carefully walked closer to the bed, kneeling down on the carpet. He didn’t care that it was the floor. He didn’t care that he’d get his black pants dusty. He was already covered in Damien’s blood and he didn’t care at all about it. He just wanted Damien to wake up. He wanted to tell him how he felt. He wanted Damien to know that he was in love with him.

Roman bit his lip and gently took Damien’s hand and looked at him. “I’m sorry…” He trailed off as more tears streamed down his face. He pushed Damien’s bangs back, flinching lightly at the burn over his eyes. He had been struck directly by the fire. How could he still be alive? Roman didn’t understand. But he was glad, he didn’t care if Damien went blind. He was being selfish, but that was what he was taught to be. He didn’t want Damien gone. He was going to keep him alive no matter the cost.

“I promised nothing would happen to you. I was blinded by your brightness. You are my star, Damien… I thought you were invincible. I thought nothing could stand in your way. Not even a dragon… one of the most dangerous creatures in the world,” he said with a small chuckle as he cried. “Please, don’t leave me… I love you,” he said quietly.

He expected Damien to open his eyes and kiss him. But, of course, he didn’t.

Roman glanced at the door impatiently. Why was the doctor not there yet?! He looked back at Damien. He prayed to whatever was listening to have Damien wake up. He didn’t care what did it. He just wanted Damien’s eyes to open. “I love you…” He cried, slowly breaking down. He was quiet after that. Not another word left his lips. He just held Damien’s hand, praying for longer than he could’ve ever imagined.

And then it happened.

A gentle squeeze was all Roman felt before his head shot towards Damien, whose eyes fluttered open. Roman’s heart stopped for a moment before speeding up. Was that really happening? Had he fallen asleep? Was he having a hallucination? There was only one way to know.

“D- Damien…?” he asked shakily. The farmboy looked around, slightly confused before his eyes landed on Roman. His sight was slightly blurry on the left side… or really messed up, but he could tell his best friend was a mess.

Before either of the two could process what was really happening, Roman kissed Damien. The kiss was loving and sweet. Damien froze, not knowing how to react. He loved Roman, but that kiss was completely unexpected.

Roman pulled back when he noticed that. “I- I’m sorry. I-” He stuttered before noticing Damien’s blush and slightly pouty smile. He was a prince. He could tell him how he felt. That was what princes did. Extraordinary love declarations. “I love you, Damien. I have loved you for so long…” he trailed off.

Damien smiled and pulled on his hand weakly. He spoke, his voice rough and painful, but still beautiful. “I love you, too… Your Highness.” There was a slight hint of mocking in his tone as he said the label. Roman smiled and blushed darkly, leaning down and kissing him softly. And it was just them. Nothing else mattered. Damien was alive. It was Roman and Damien. Damien and Roman… Them against the world. Forever.


End file.
